


此前发生的事/Vertigo

by capebreton



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capebreton/pseuds/capebreton
Relationships: Vasily Borgov/Beth Harmon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. 此前发生的事/Vertigo（上）

莫斯科的冬天，Borgov已经见过很多次了。

风雪都静，是无声的宏大。寒意也只有一瞬的喧嚣，顷刻便在面颊上凝成水珠，挂在眉梢，覆上睫毛，行人由此面僵话少，喜悲都懒在喉咙里，不得出，也不必出。

茫茫里Borgov走着，路线经过多次实践，简洁、可靠。这可靠使再匆匆的步伐都失掉刻意，令再微小的死亡也有迹可循。一切平稳如常，船只向前航行。脚步经过他人房前，遥远的热闹一触即走，肩头雪融了又落，先是同草木茂盛的庭院打了个照面，他走近了等待着自己的那份热闹。

门锁着，用料昂贵而厚重，称职地守卫，隔绝。

手顿了几下，没敲下去。

屏障忽地消失，露出一张属于斯拉夫女人的脸，接着是上到脖颈、下至脚踝的衣裙，最后，是声音缓缓落地：“亲爱的，你回来了。孩子等你很久了。”

外套褪下，妻子为他接过。而后热气裹上前来，幼童的声音清澈如溪：“爸爸！昨天的棋步我明白了！”小手伸过来，引他往黑白相间的世界去。

Borgov伸手落在男孩儿的发上，力度不轻不重，无名指微微抬起，冰凉的圆圈悬置空中，远离这一颗天真温热的头颅。

“我今天再教你一个。”

黑夜早到得理所应当，寻了棋盘久久逡巡。男孩儿悄悄压住了哈欠，钦佩地望着落子的男人，暖黄灯光自他们头顶打下，父亲的五官隐没在阴影中，显出几分陌生。不知何处来的失落攥住男孩儿的心，他赶忙晃晃头以集中精神，调动全部经验，只为跟上男人的步调——他一直为此努力。

摆钟轻响，男孩儿终于藏不住哈欠，跟父亲道晚安。Borgov这才如梦初醒，做出个关爱的姿态，为儿子掖被角后才要离开小小的卧室。手刚搭上镀了黄铜的门把手，又被身后声音轻轻叫住：“我能抱抱您吗？爸爸。”

Borgov不擅长拥抱。

成年男人们的交流总伴随着轻重恰当的拍肩，伏特加满上，彼此便共享这一瞬的风浪阳光。与妻子，从在教堂为彼此戴上戒指的那一刻起，他们心照不宣地遵守着某种无言准则，很少牵手，人前恩爱也只虚虚地贴近，规律、克制的亲吻与爱抚是有过的，含着渴求的贴近却少有冒头。他们总是有自己可以倚靠，不曾考虑用大面积的体温交换去索求什么。

后来……后来有个人教会他什么叫肌肤相亲。

Borgov闭了闭眼，把杂念抛之脑后。他走回孩子的床前，使那小小的责任贴近他，正如过去他也这样接过襁褓。

他回到主卧时，看见妻子卧在床头，手上拿一本书，封面鲜艳，是独属于她的、隐秘的世界。她抬头，他们对视，如同每一对寻常夫妻。

“孩子睡了？”女人发问，抛出他们都知道答案的问题。

“嗯，刚刚睡下。”他别无选择，发声出于本能。

话推着话走下去，他们顺理成章地开始谈论今天的天气，邻居的割草机，谈论生活的每一处缝隙。这交谈不必持续太久，几个回合便足够，否则话语越积越多，幕布越扯越透明，有些东西就藏不住了。

当对话结束，沉默又一次涌上来。他们并肩躺在宽大的双人床上，彼此的呼吸近在耳畔。没有人动作，空旷的沉默里他们一同接受拷问，任何一个颤动都会成为呈堂罪证——为一个错误。

为一个错误， Borgov闭上眼睛。

一个叫Beth Harmon的错误。

错误的开始并不声势浩大，倘若人攒够勇气与坚韧的目光，翻开从前。

Beth 从很久以前就开始期待了，关于墨西哥城，她前所未有的机遇。身旁的女人兴致高昂，急切奔赴甜蜜的战场。干涸太久的女人、青涩而翕待成熟的少女，并肩在万里高空，肯塔基偌大的房屋、同龄人的笑语欢歌、一切的生活被短暂抛下，这一刻她们全无负担，眼下唯有赌徒的野望。

飞机落地，养母在一瞬间坠入爱河。大堂里Beth盯着那一对男女远去的背影，想起她也曾这样看着生身母亲步入漫漫水中。房车中的火光、沉沉落下的琴音与图书馆角落的喘息从记忆深处浮起，她想一个又一个故事已在她所见之外反复发生。而她一无所知。

可这又有什么关系呢？她不再是那个梅休因之家的女孩儿了。她站在星级酒店里，即将参加国际级的赛事，身着自己挑选的合身洋装，规训暂且可以退后，幕布尚未揭开她仍可以亭亭而立，以少女的姿态等待——

即便她一无所知。

和Townes的相遇是个漂亮顺眼的礼品盒，只是拆到最后结果尴尬。Beth起初感到些微的屈辱与愤怒，但很奇怪她并不失望。一罐酒握在手中，冰凉，却浇不灭不知何处来的焦躁。或许雨可以，她想。那窗外的，潺潺的雨。

于是她选择和养母一样走出房门，才发现之前远远看着的、那似雾的雨一点都不算温柔，打在人头上刺在人身上，冰冷而锐利，毫不留情。

她逃也似地进入动物园，周围多是家庭，其乐融融。人们缔结关系，换取了足以抵御除此之外一切的牢固墙壁，城墙上有大炮，旁边开喇叭花，使所有噪声都理直气壮。他人的美满几乎要溢出来，Beth独处其间，不甚在意，只将眼神凝在玻璃墙内的灵长类生物上。事到如今她已学会不再为这类陌生的事情耗费精力，尽管它们是如此陌生，如此令人心生怀疑。

视线移转，漫不经心地扫过人群，在一处顿住 。

那是看似普通的一家人。如果忽略掉他们周围的克格勃的话，男人，女人，兴奋的孩子，是这里随处可见的组合。

可那张脸，她永远不会认错。Borgov，世界第一的棋士，当她第一次翻开西洋棋杂志，第一次知晓刀刃所向的广阔天地，她就知道他。

她从未见过他，却早认识他。每一步棋都是同他对峙，每一次落败都有他叹息，路长天高远她一步步向他攀登，只为有一天她将夺走他的荣耀。他们终有一战。

如今Beth终于见到他，在这样一个缺乏严肃的场合。第一个钻进她脑海的念头甚至带着些难得的揶揄：杂志上那张照片或许是出自哪位蹩脚的摄影师之手，又或许是曝光过度，与现实中的真人相比，皱纹太少，眼神太亮，愤怒太盛。

现在他沉默地站在距她十米远的地方，调动功能优越的感官她几乎能感受到他的每一次动作。而他什么都没做，一如她发现他以前。他继续在比深水平静的生活中跋涉，欠身听妻子与孩子的的对话，即使他在那对话之外。

他什么都压着，什么都没让她窥探到更多。直到回到房间Beth的脑中仍萦绕着这个想法，带点怒气，带点不甘心。

噢，不管怎么说，他确实是个英俊的男人，Beth不得不承认。她灌下又一口酒。

刚刚的逃离确实突兀而无逻辑，只遵循她自己的常理。她不是在逃离什么，而是在奔往一个方向但她不愿承认。

Borgov知道，那个美国女孩儿看见了自己。

他对目光天生敏感，后来被刻意的训练淡化。数十年人生经验教会他掌控全局，也教会他无知并非坏事。然而如有神指引般，当女孩儿转身离去时他回了头，红发与裙摆一齐晃动，纤细的背影迅速消失，为观者织就绮丽的梦。

Beth Harmon。他想，这就是Beth Harmon。

他从未认识过她，却早见过她——在他人的口齿间，在数不尽的谈论、点评、指摘里。声成浪潮涌上前，他避无可避。人们说她年轻，说她惊才绝艳，说她生来是为了打败，话声嘈杂，融在掌声里。

苏联男人侧侧头，听见有鄙薄压着：她凭什么？

彼时他将她当作遥远的故事，只饮下杯中酒，做这混沌世界的无言观众。如今她终于切实地出现，鲜活生动。他忽然感觉说不出话，一种难以名状的羞惭涌上心头。

这羞惭来得急促轰然，末了仍有余留，作浅浅的磋磨。直到在电梯他再次听同伴谈起Beth Harmon: "Как и все женщины. " 磋磨终于超出忍受的限度，唇舌先替脑子做了决定："Она-выжившая. Она как мы."

"Иначе, какой была бы её жизнь?"

卡在喉间的砺石终于消失。

下一秒更汹涌的情感铺天盖地——当他发现刚刚吐露真心去维护的对手正在背后。他不信教但现在他开始祈祷，他希望对方的俄语水平比他想象的要糟糕，也希望自己能遏制住即将漫上脸部的红潮。

快步走出去的时候Borgov仍能感受到背后的视线，但这还没算完。那双眼睛，那双年轻的眼睛仍旧追随着他。他以为自己能忽视它，就像过去他早已熟练的那样，披着成熟的皮囊如常谈笑。但他失败了。他的余光看见Beth Harmon和她身边的两个年轻男人正瞄向自己并展开谈论，偶然与之对视时他甚至开始恐慌，于是生硬地看向手表。时间好像凝滞，他无路可逃。

与Borgov的第一盘棋完全超乎了Beth的想象。它甚至称不上战争，很明显，双方的实力不对等。从一开始，结局就已经定下。她的灵光有过闪现，随即他扎实到可怖的棋步告诉她放弃挣扎。她被欺负得很惨，Beth憋着眼泪往回走，她要把委屈告诉妈妈。

妈妈不在了。

处理后事一向磨人——不只是费时费力，更多的是精神的内耗。这几乎可以算作是Beth有生以来头一次直面真实：在生身母亲选择自杀时她还年幼，近乎被摆布着带出了深渊；与学校生活格格不入、养父抛弃家庭时她还没深入地体会孤单和无助，西洋棋就已将她托举到更高的世界……那些生活中尴尬与苦痛的真实，她都一一地避开了。纵使被忽视的只是一部分，纵使那浅浅残余仍在她的灵魂深处久久灼烧，她仍称得上一句幸运。

然而这一次，当电话那头的声音传来，名义上的父亲远隔万里再一次宣布抛弃，Beth忽然很想笑。事实上她也这么做了。她想生活的面目终于向她真正敞开，她终于可以进入大人们的专属地狱，品尝那些以往因阅历所限而难以理解的苦涩。她终于孤身一人。

房间里静得可怕。

本能驱使着她想要逃，逃走，去哪都好，前方是什么都不会比身后死寂更糟糕。

走廊里光昏暗，华丽而繁复的装饰花纹隐约显现，侧边是一扇扇门紧闭着，人们在门后生活。她行船掠过一处又一处小小风浪，不作停留，目的明确：摘取酒酿的禁果，从此甲板上水手们目览千层云，醉卧有高歌。

她抱着许多酒回到公寓楼下。四周空无一人，夜色静静趴伏，她倚阶而坐，启盖畅饮。空瓶越积越多，楼上小格子里的光几乎消失殆尽，世界离水手远去，她流亡荒岛。

Beth在第二天安然无恙地醒来。她忘记自己那晚是如何回去的了，那时她意识模糊，只记得有双温暖干燥的手扶着她进了楼，又招呼来女侍应生照顾她。她想也许是酒店经理，他们一直在关注着她，"Poor girl." 她看见他们的眼神里这样写着。

如果在酩酊大醉之前她抬头看一眼，就会发现满楼黑沉中有个格子一直是暖黄，有沉默的剪影在窗前，属于斯拉夫人的宽阔健壮。

自墨西哥城之行后，Borgov开始收集旧报纸，那些薄薄的、坚韧的纸张。它们来自异国，来自肯塔基，来自Beth Harmon 的旧日。

惊人的才华，他在那次比赛中已领教过了。在那同时，他也不得不直面那双眼睛的凝视。年轻的女孩儿总是双手撑在颌下，瞳仁清透，直勾勾看人。他一边装作镇定却一边想，她怎么这样看人。

而天赋并不是全部。除那之外仍有无限未知，譬如，她这个人。

她这个人。他已经认识了其中的一些碎片，在偶遇时的目光之间，在深夜的低泣里。现在他妄图知晓更多，以求知的心态。这只是对对手的基本尊重，他这样告诉自己。于是他继续进行不甚容易的阅读，手边摆一本牛津词典。

语句排列眼前，轻佻和误读无处不在，但仍有一些东西自纸面浮出。他在字缝间捡拾，拼凑出细微的真实。运用推演棋局的严密逻辑，他推测，不，他确信Beth Harmon将继续熠熠生辉，然后打败自己。而被他刻意压在心底的是担心——那天夜里哭泣的天才棋手，看上去只是个无助的小姑娘。

房间是蓝色的。一切都是蓝色，缓慢地逸散在列克星敦的空旷住宅。

回到这里的很长一段时间，Beth都裹着Wheatley夫人的蓝色花外套，保持电视播放，任蓝色的声音飘落在地上。养母从前躺在这里时在想什么她全然不知，她只是觉得疲惫，脑海中Borgov的话语和棋步冒头一瞬而又沉底。在沉沉睡去之前她看见蓝色墙壁上的花朵绽开，仿佛要把人吞噬，但她太累了她想吞就吞吧，无非是从一个噩梦到另一个噩梦。

梦境混沌，似海水漫过头顶。忽然间Beth触到一双手，干燥温暖，她不自觉地伸出手想要握紧，却是空。她又急又气，就要掉下泪——

清晨阳光洒落，敲门声笃笃。

梦境一眨眼间遁于虚空，被永远遗忘。

Beltik 来得很及时。清澈的、浅浅的爱将她救起，蓝色的海水暂时退去。

他的唇覆上来的时候，Beth搜寻脑海而没有找到一个拒绝的理由，于是她闭上眼，去握他的手。忐忑求爱的年轻人手指纤细瘦弱，掌心热得烫人，有层薄汗。

一切完毕，她松开Beltik的手。它已经冷静下去，沾染上夜色的凉意。

满心茫然，两手空空，Beth选择拿起书——Borgov的书。

拿起来，就放不下了。

在墨西哥城之前，她看他，是远远的、模糊的，只把他当作前路的旗。在那之后，凝视里多了渴望与诚恳，以期看见更多。她早已知道，他的话，他的棋，都值得。

除此以外呢，还有吗。

影像里苏联男人鬓角与袖口都齐整，声音低沉:"I can fight against anything but time." 话毕低头笑，再抬头时又装作严肃，掩去波动。身侧的人只做传达者，表情框在公式里。

Borgov，Borgov，女孩儿在心里默念着。她突然为他感到惋惜，就像可怜当年事故中幸存的自己。不安的雀跃里她的嘴角慢慢翘起，比赴死的士兵坚定。

她的追逐从此有了目的。是刀刃铺就的天梯，是浸满鲜血的王冠。还有，一个人。

"Well, wish you could."

Harry Beltik 看着眼前的女人，她如此动人也如此冷漠，或许年纪太轻，但没有人会否认她的魅力。她从前是少女，而现在轻盈的希望从她眼中彻底消失。他想一定是有什么人、什么事改变了她，他知道不是自己，她的眼睛很漂亮，可它们从没真正看过自己，他知道。

他失落而庆幸地离开，将药瓶轻轻放下作一句告诫。他知道她在滑向某处深渊，自己尽了全力也只能把她拉回一点，剩下的他无能为力。深渊令他这样的常人恐惧，那是只属于Beth，和她的同类的冒险。

摘下全美公开赛的桂冠不过顺理成章，回过神来Beth已坐在副驾驶座上。前路宽阔，阳光普照，一切美好到令人生出眩晕，像是消不去的醉意。往前走吧，她一边与金发棋手下盲棋一边想，眼睛只看前方。

天赋加持，用功作基底，她进步疾速。但仍有一事如阴云笼罩——眩晕仍未褪去，人事喧嚣似远又近，她晃晃头，却依旧找不回清明。士兵的旗不见踪影，唯一能做的只有挥动武器。（Otherwise, what would her life be?）下一秒她已杀出一条路，步入与Borgov对弈的前夜。

当Cleo发出诚挚邀请，Beth怀着歉意说自己不该喝酒。

却不是不想。事实是她迫切地渴望着酒精，即使她还没有挣脱那绵长到令人惶恐的醉意。是的，醉意，她以投降的姿态为眩晕下了定义。

终究还是喝了第一杯酒。然后是第二杯，第三杯，醇厚液体入喉，话语中过去与未来浅浅浮现。眼前的美艳模特这样说："To unrequited love. And to stupid men."

To stupid men.

越来越多的酒精摄入助长了眩晕，大火燎原。这一刻她感到短暂的解脱，深蓝色再次淹没一切，泪水与渴望远走，去向水塑的坟墓。这一刻她几乎要忘记Borgov。


	2. 此前发生的事/Vertigo（下）

四周是注视，揣测在低语中传递，得到一致认可。人群于是安心，伫立在厚玻璃墙外。Borgov端坐棋桌前，等待着他的对手。

他心里不是没有猜测。他想了很多，也好像什么都没想——像Beth Harmon这样的人，天赋奇才，无牵无挂，他想任何事都有可能在她身上发生。她可能在浴缸中死去而房间中再没有别人，她可能在与他不曾知晓的面孔交谈、饮酒、做爱，她可能另寻到什么珍奇而决心远走。她的笑里没他，呜咽里想必也寻不见他的踪影。她的一切他一无所知，他甚至不能确定她今天是迟到还是缺席。

于是他只是等待。以她下一秒就会到来的姿态。

从混沌中惊醒，Beth觉得自己依旧在梦里。簇拥上来的闪光灯是梦，头晕口渴是梦，棋局上难堪的溃败是梦……棋桌对面的苏联男人，也是梦。

如果不是梦，那双一向无波的眼睛怎么会填满失望？

她怎么可以，让他失望？

既然是梦，那便逃吧。总有一个洞口能窥见天光，哪怕找不见绳梯也总能捱到黎明降临。"I resign."她起身离座，动作一如在动物园时的急促。回程前的电话里她拒绝了一切陪伴，带一点歉意，带一点清醒的绝望。她知道自己陷入某个难题，而钥匙无处可寻。

再一次的，她回到了那幢只剩她一人的房子。然后她被告知，这避风港其实并不属于她。从前不带一点犹豫离开的人坦然依旧，虚张声势时的面目显出几分可憎、几分可悲。"Stupid men." 她愤怒而疲惫，付出金钱令他闭嘴。

火气难消，这座房子的每一处如今看来都荒谬——Wheatley夫人曾经如此用心装饰生活。然而生活如此擅长辜负，崩溃得太过容易。

Beth想要反击，亦或是自救。像接一捧扑面的冷水，她用更加鲜艳的暖色调填满视野，却发现不过是以重建为名的持续崩塌。废墟里她发现酒不再友好，成了面目模糊的怀抱，喝下去眩晕得寸进尺，可喝下去能睡着啊她想。水手痛恨着荒岛却日复一日地昏睡，离开不可行，海面上没有呼唤，木筏缺少原材料。她想自己令人失望，于是像被全世界遗忘。

噢，还有人记得她。第一个手下败将现在正眼睛亮亮地看着她。医学院的预科生看起来很好，“不太好”的反义词的那种好。Beth看着眼前的女孩儿，她脚步踏实，或许有些遗憾但脚步踏实，属于她的路就在前方。她恍然记起，曾经也有无数条路摆在她面前——作为一个女孩儿。那些化作火焰的学术专著、院长诸如"Be a good girl."的声声叮嘱、曾经同窗手中的婴儿车、蓝色房间里女人仓皇换上衣装迎接丈夫的背影……浮世规训种种，她哪一句都没听，哪一条路都没选。

眼前人还在释放着善意，说羡慕自己。

这善意Beth没能接住，暴躁先涌上来，她再次逃开。经年的愤怒淬过火，同不世出的天才煅成利刃，刀尖寒光凛凛，刀体薄薄一片，杀人利索，伤己亦是如此。

流亡者怀抱利器再次入梦，独属荒岛的暴风雨好像无休止。

——直到Jolene带来消息，说Shaibel先生去世，梦境停滞一瞬，黑沉的天撕开一个裂口。

看到地下室的照片墙时她终于醒转。眼泪寻到理由，为道歉，为求救。而从前安安静静，无声诵读真理，赠她清明目光：刀刃太薄要断，身上的背负太轻，远走就成了流浪。

笑意淌出，和着泪。隔着遥遥时光，她看见当年暖黄灯光下执棋的自己，想起录像里面无表情接受勋章的男孩儿，Borgov的话语再一次响起："She’s an orphan, a survivor. She’s like us." 由此，她开始知晓故乡。

飞机起飞，北国的雪就在眼前。Beth Harmon拒绝了杯酒的考验，她心无旁骛：她将去见她的心上人。她将击败他，然后臣服于故乡。

不要哭。

巴黎的整场比赛中，这个想法盘旋在Borgov的脑海。Beth Harmon看起来很不好，她需要一个拥抱。他想。

可他不能。他只能看着她，双手的活动范围限于棋盘。曾经他看着她，觉得年轻的女孩儿像个无畏的斗士，浑身都在闪光。可现在光芒黯淡，他却没有资格给她一个拥抱。他感到难过与抱歉。

低落的情绪持续了很久，从巴黎到莫斯科。他尽力掩饰着，幸好他最常在场的观众无意于观察。斯拉夫女人更乐衷于实践，譬如照顾孩子、谈论周遭，生活在她的口中被无限具像化。有时Borgov觉得她不真正在乎任何人，他们不过是她蓝图的必要摆件。黑得越来越早的天里他如常入眠，可在半夜他总是睁开眼，想象另一个半球的白昼与长夜。

有那么一天，他坐在窗前重读一本封页卷边的书，玻璃外有大雪被隔绝，他在不知觉间入梦。梦里有个小姑娘，神色冷漠，裙子软软，皮鞋底轻轻巧巧踏在数十棋盘间。风声掠过，旷野的芦苇泛起浪。他又听到幼年时耳畔的歌。

  
终于，他听闻Beth Harmon将来莫斯科。得到消息时苏联男人面上不动如山，在书房中转了几圈，打开窗户，风雪扑面，他久久地站立。

战争前有柔婉序曲，晚宴上杯光衬美酒，话语声中他又感受到久违的注视。他继续与旁人谈笑，只是眼里的笑意到底是为谁，只有他自己知道。她今晚很美，红发在灯下闪着光，黑裙翩跹，唇色鲜艳，像等待采撷。满座余光尽看她，独他占取秋水一湾。

  
最后一局如约而至。于Beth而言这是第一局，是沥过血的刀锋头回亮相。Borgov像从前一样，在开始前伸出手来，脸上表情也是一向的寡淡。她突然觉得可爱，欣喜泛上来，在眼眉处显露小姑娘的娇。

对面人面色不改，只定定看着她，握手，收回，规矩落座。

硝烟燃起。

这是Beth下过最认真的一局，灵光天马行空而收放得当，号角声坚定，落子几乎有杀气。风声呼啸在少有人至的绝境，血于是更热，刀锋于是更凉。

意犹未尽地，一切结束。"It’s your game." 男人递给她国王。

他的手很大，几乎要包住她的。她想一直以来都像座冰山的人，手心却是难得的干燥温暖。

碰触间，她忽然忆起了什么。

还来不及反应，下一秒她被纳入一个克制的拥抱。分开时她抬眼，第一次看见他的笑，眼底软软，睫毛轻颤，如蝴蝶振翅，一瞬巨浪滔天，冰山溃决。

  
输给Beth Harmon, Borgov心悦诚服。他想她找到了那把钥匙，问题被解决，从此天地辽阔。他有些难过那钥匙与他无关，但他更庆幸的是她最终解决了问题，不然他会因此怨恨自己——原因他不愿细想。

总而言之，作为一个输棋者，他过于愉快地接受了事实。他甚至遵从本能拥抱了眼前的人，短暂相拥的瞬间里他终于明白，这一时刻究竟是为谁所渴求。

他终于承认，她是他所希冀。

真相浮出水面，所有迹象得到解释，所有行为忽然变得不正当，他不敢再看Beth，他怕见她眼里有繁盛春日，却不是为他。

回到无人的房间里，Beth做出了一个决定。

裙子被一件件拿出来端详，又被放回原位。水龙头打开，一捧冷水被掬起，洗净装饰。门被轻轻打开又合上，没有谁被惊扰。步伐轻轻，踏在走廊。走廊左侧倒数第二间，属于Vasily Borgov。

有人从房间出来，她屏息一瞬。是Luchenko和另外几个苏联人，他们对着门里的人叮嘱几句，转身离去。

此外无再多声响。

鞋跟笃笃轻响，靠近门，停住。修长手指成拳，轻叩。

门缓缓打开，Borgov静静看着她，似是不知作何表情。

"Miss Harmon."他张口，语调轻轻，“晚上好。”

“晚上好。”她斟酌着，用上布局时的认真。“您不请我到房间里坐一坐吗？”

“如果您乐意的话。”男人侧身，做出个欢迎的姿势。

她走进去，屋内显出些空旷，桌上伏特加富余，有一瓶被喝到一半。她盯着瓶口，不知在想些什么。

Borgov先开口打破沉默：“今天……我很高兴。”

Beth睁大眼睛。

“今天。”男人的目光看向别处。“你赢得很漂亮，这是你应得的。我为这个高兴。”

“能和您下这一局，我也很高兴。”Beth先是凭惯性回应，而后细细去琢磨，琢磨着，雀跃便攀上了心头，脸上就泛起了红。

真奇怪，她亲吻过那么多人，可现在却为了一句似是而非的话脸红。

Borgov看见这红，轻咳一声，转身拿起那半瓶酒，另寻新的话题：“我听说，你的启蒙老师，Shaibel先生，很特别。”

Beth声音低低的：“他是很特别，特别奇怪。明明心里牵挂，却从没告诉过我。”

她另启了一瓶酒，开始讲述，眉上愁清浅，语调里满是怀念。

故事被娓娓道来，怅然积聚，眼角染上红。

红被截住了——Borgov同她碰杯，力道很轻，却藏着沉沉心意。

Beth抬头看他。女孩儿已卸去妆，五官明晰，面颊柔软，漂亮得让人心悸。“我看过一篇报道，说你是机器人，不会喝醉。”

Borgov顿住一秒：“你知道那不是真的。”

谈话由此真正进入主题。房外是风雪夜，屋内没有两个世界顶级棋士，只有故事与故事相遇，真心碰上另一颗真心。

……

“我还有一件事想问”，Beth久违地喝酒，却并不生眩晕，只有眼睛越来越亮，令人疑心有星辰栖居在此。

“什么？”苏联男人已不设防备。

“我想问”，柔软的唇覆上来，“你的睫毛为什么那么长？”

  
Borgov知道自己永远无法拒绝Beth Harmon。他早把她藏进故事的最深处，他一直知道。如果她伸出手，他甚至愿意屈膝称臣，他也非常明了。

所以在这一刻，回吻不过是他最克制的选择。

有液体滑落，像无声诉说。下一秒她被搂入温暖怀抱。

她吃了很多苦才来到他面前。

他知道。他都知道。

细细密密的吻落下来，每一下都是珍重。浮世茫茫大雪中，同类各经颠沛，终能相互触碰。

  
接下来的事不过顺理成章。床是软的，让人觉得像躺在云朵。肌肤相贴，渴求着最终的契合，每一个细节都意义非常，如初次般热情。当他在她身上达到那一瞬，他想他要死了。灵魂散作碎片，化作雪夜里的风，余下一点光荣，尽数献给Beth Harmon。

  
结束后他们依旧相拥，钟表滴答走动，惶恐与快乐漫上他们的心头，没有人说话，他们只是靠得更紧，直至入眠。

第二天的天亮来得太早，Beth急急忙忙穿衣要走。她不能久留。站在门口Beth忽然升起茫然，她回头看，苏联男人穿着睡衣乖乖坐在床边，眼睛蓝得含蓄，显出黑白分明的单纯来。她才意识到他一直看着她。

Borgov凑上前来，仔仔细细地瞧她，又轻轻落下一吻，在额上，不带情欲，却虔诚。

万物回归正位，脚下这才踏实，她笑一笑：“下次比赛见。”随即转身离去，步伐少匆忙，多了盼望。

“好。”清晨冷清的空气里，中年人迟迟答道。  


之后他们有过许多好日子。在巴黎，在洛杉矶，在熙攘大街，在酒店幽暗处。他们亲吻，交缠，共享烟花一样的快乐。许多个日夜他们都一起度过，像一对寻常有情人。乃至于在无人认识他们的大街上，Beth与身旁人十指相扣，不带掩饰地亲昵。阳光下，理直气壮讨要爱的女孩儿美得惊人。

Borgov无奈笑一笑，侧头吻下去，脸上有红潮，心里却生出质疑——她这样美，这样年轻而前路漫长，自己如何配得上？

就这样陪她走一程吧他想，等她该抛下一切轻盈起飞的时候，他会放手，为她祝福。于是眼下的时间都像是偷来的，而正因为如此他将其视作珍贵。

可那一天始终没有到来，小姑娘依旧会在比赛后的某个无人转角扑到他怀里，眼尾睫毛扇动的弧度还是一样令人心折。

她开始状似不经意地好奇，他在莫斯科的家。

他含糊地避过去，事实上他也很难概括那究竟是怎样一种生活。遇上她之前的一切都太过黯淡，它们只是存在，且没有理由停止。

终于有一天，当他帮妻子处理杂务时，身旁的女人发声：“你和那个小姑娘，该断了吧。错误难免，这个家需要你。”语调平常，就像她只是请求他帮忙换掉客厅的吊灯一样。

再一次见面他按惯例远远地看着，他的小姑娘，有如此多人围绕在她身旁。正两眼掩不住爱意与她交谈的那个年轻人他知道，和Beth很有缘，一样年轻，一样天才，甚至他们的名字总是被一起提起，“双冠军”，多么般配，他开始笑。

笑完了，他做了决定。

过程也许漫长，也许短暂，如今想来好像是上辈子的事。细节都被忘却，唯一记得的，是Beth的眼角泛起红，而他耗费极大力气才没有说出“不要哭”。

  
莫斯科的冬天，Borgov已经见过很多次了。

这次的雪似乎格外的大，盖过一切痕迹，人人都是新生儿，身后未曾有遗憾。他走进大楼，这次的国际级赛事将有各国高手来到，包括Beth Harmon，他知道。他还知道，自他提了断后两年，她从没传出过与谁交往的新闻，只将大好的年华尽数倾倒在棋盘上，任刀尖盈满四季。

等到棋桌上碰面，他便知道他的听闻都是真的。眼前的女孩儿比从前更美，眼神却不是坠入爱河的模样——他知道那有多动人。

比赛结束，Beth险胜。双方皆已达到极高的水平，然而她比他更决绝、更无畏。

灯光下她的眼睛还在说话，他需要给出回答。

眩晕涌上来，Borgov像从遥远高天处得到旨意，再一次的，他将国王递给眼前人。握紧那双手，他无声地吐露抱歉——她从不是错误，而是他必将奔赴的结果。

周遭人群淡去，他的小姑娘轻轻笑了。这一刻时间静止，他们一同听见来自故乡的歌。


End file.
